Game Modes
Game Modes are different ways to play in Hardware: Rivals. Multiplayer Game Modes There are five main multiplayer game modes available. The player can gain 1,500 XP and 1,000 SP for winning each one of these games. Deathmatch :All-out Deathmatch. One VS ALL. Deathmatch is a game mode in which up to 10 players fight against each other. This is a free-for-all game mode; the player who destroys the most enemy vehicles wins. Team Deathmatch :Destroy the enemy team to score points and win the battle. Team Deathmatch is a game mode in which two teams are competing to score points by destroying the other team's vehicles. The team who destroys the most enemy vehicles wins. Team Domination :Work together with your teammates to capture and control as many Domination Zones as possible. Team Domination is a game mode in which two teams are competing to take over three special zones and hold them to score points. The team who holds the zones for the longest time wins. Team Elimination :5 short Rounds. Once you are down you are OUT. Team Elimination is a game mode in which two teams are competing to eliminate the enemy vehicles within a limited time. The game is played in a best-of-five format; whichever team wins three rounds wins the game. Team Capture the Flag :Score points by collecting Flags and returning them to your Base! Team Capture the Flag is a game mode in which two teams are competing to grab a flag that spawns at a random spot and take it to their base. The team who collects the most flags in their base wins. Special Multiplayer Events In addition to standard multiplayer game modes, there are also several special events occuring every weekend. The player can gain additional XP and SP from these events, as well as chance of special skins for their vehicles. Recurring * High Speed Rail ** Description: Just 4 Wheels and Railguns. Lots of Railguns! One shot is all it takes. ** Overview: Every player is only allowed to drive a Fast Attack Vehicle, and all weapon pickups give Railguns. * Rocket Tanks ** Description: Just Rockets and Tanks. For heavy hitters only! ** Overview: Every player is only allowed to drive a Tank, and all weapon pickups give Rockets. * Bombination ** Description: Team Domination with many, many Bombs! Clear the Zones! ** Overview: A Team Domination variant where all weapon pickups give Bombs. * Close Quarter Combat ** Description: No lock-on Weapons allowed. Time to get up close and personal! ** Overview: Lock-on weapon pickups are unavailable. * Medic! ** Description: No Health, no Armor, no chance to recover. Grind your enemies down! ** Overview: Health and armor pickups are unavailable. * Duel ** Description: Go head-to-head in a 1v1, 5-minute fight to the finish. Show no mercy! ** Overview: A two-player game mode played in five minutes. Discontinued * 4 Wheels Only ** Description: Survival of the quickest. Only Fast Attack Vehicles can take part in this team event. ** Overview: Every player is only allowed to drive a Fast Attack Vehicle. * Tanks Only ** Description: Heavy metal only. Roll on and over your opponents. ** Overview: Every player is only allowed to drive a Tank. * Tracks VS Wheels ** Description: Overpowered? Time to settle it, once and for all! ** Overview: A team game mode variant in which a team of Tanks goes against a team of FAVs. * Lightning Combat ** Description: No time to hide with a quicker match and faster Weapon spawns. ** Overview: A 5-minute game mode with faster weapon spawn. * Double Down Special ** Description: Level Specials appear more often. Be first or be prepared! ** Overview: Map special weapon spawns faster. * Super Charged ** Description: Super-charged vehicles. More powerful weapons. Time for mayhem. ** Overview: Vehicles travel faster and weapons are more powerful. * Overdrive ** Description: All vehicles have been super-charged for high velocity combat! ** Overview: Vehicle speed has been increased. * More Power! ** Description: More powerful weapons means much, much more destruction strap in tight. ** Overview: Weapon power has been increased. Miscellaneous These options are available for the player to choose when they want to go straight into a game or host a game. * Quick Match ** Description: Jump straight in to combat in a random match! ** Overview: Self-explanatory. The player will be transferred to a random match. * Custom Match ** Description: Select the game mode of your choice. ** Overview: The player can choose between the available game modes and will be transferred to a random match of the chosen game mode. * Private Match ** Description: Set up a game for you and your friends. ** Overview: The player can create and host a custom match to play with friends. Private matches do not count towards the game statistics, and do not provide XP or SP. Combat Driver Training :Get to know your vehicle and the basics of combat before you enter battle! Combat Driver Training is the single-player training game mode. There are three training game modes available. Basic Training :Essential training for every combat driver. Basic Training is a game mode that serves as the basic tutorial for new players to Hardware: Rivals. Time Trial :Test your driving skill against the clock. Time Trial is a game mode in which the player has to complete a course by driving through green waypoints as fast as possible. Target Practice :Destroy as much as you can as fast as you can. Target Practice is a game mode in which the player has to destroy as many targets as possible within the allotted time.